


手足

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [30]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 瞻差不多算是独子。与他隔母的怀毫无存在感可言。于是众星捧月的瞻从一出生就拥有了最好的东西。没有人同他争抢，他也不需要和别人分享什么。
Series: 三国 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	手足

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

瞻出生第二年乔即死去。诸葛亮觉得简直没法向兄长交待。季汉的右将军磨墨磨了很长时间，最后还是用最简练的语言叙述了这一消息。诸葛瑾看完信长叹一声，换了素服。两位父亲都没有堕泪。倒是孙权得知后，很是唏嘘了一阵。

有一个成年的儿子是多么重要。黄氏不止一次地表示惋惜。这样你可以不那么辛苦。辛苦吗……？他望着风鬟雨鬓的她，淡淡地笑。乔才是真辛苦。他想，如果当时自私一点，没有让乔去督运粮草，那么那些崎岖的山谷就不至于吞没他的健康。他本是行走在吴声清婉中的恂恂君子，少负才望。入蜀后，狭隘的盆地明显让人感觉躁急，若激浪奔雷，只争朝夕。就连他那清和的表字“仲慎”也被改为更有力的“伯松”。

松苞竹茂，如今是松竹凋零。

“既受东朝厚遇，依依于子弟……”诸葛瑾注视着尺素上的字。二弟从小就写得一手好隶书，俊逸凝厚，自显凌云之志。这封信却写得极温存，甚至有些恭敬的虔诚。那个“乔”字，过了这么久，还是像新鲜的墨迹一样晕染开，勾起他的九转回肠。

真是老了。他伤感地揉了揉眉心，回信道：“照顾好攀。”

攀比瞻还年长。

瞻差不多算是独子。与他隔母的怀毫无存在感可言。于是众星捧月的瞻从一出生就拥有了最好的东西。没有人同他争抢，他也不需要和别人分享什么。

多少人都盛赞瞻的早慧，恭喜丞相又得佳儿。锦官城的子弟何必过问政事，父辈的筚路蓝缕不正是为他们开启一片郁郁葱葱的山林吗。

可是小时了了……诸葛亮没办法忽略这句话。他尤其忘不了，孔北海那个惨烈的结局。

与此同时，后主正以不为人知的速度成长。丞相事必躬亲，国中泰然，蜀科的凌厉令天子感到无聊。他的注意力渐渐从书籍转向声色犬马、美食华服——这本来没什么，先主也喜欢。区别只在于先主不单单喜欢这些。

诸葛亮去世时，后主对着遗表哭了个稀里哗啦，一边哭一边想着要好好补偿相父的儿子。其实也不仅仅为这个了。他很早就和瞻惺惺相惜。两人都是过早失去父亲的孩子。刘备是没时间管教，而诸葛亮顾不上管教。遗诏与诫子书有着雷同的面目：欣慰下的忧伤。

等不到他及冠了。十七岁的瞻像当年的乔一样做了驸马都尉。

公主是桓侯的外孙，继承了张家的勇烈和夏侯氏的貌美。瞻像对待一尊曼妙的神像一样对待她。他们的婚姻是顽艳的藤萝，萦绕在御座之侧。成都有太多这样的联姻，维系着盛极必衰的帝国，如临深渊。

君之视臣如手足，则臣视君如腹心。

瞻果然做了后主的一把好手。他周旋于庙堂之上，声望日益上升，仅凭诸葛这个姓氏就可以坐收美名。人们说大将军廉颇老矣，卫将军的门楣才更值得去拜访。一片反战的呼声里，成功把姜维赶到沓中去种麦子。却忘了臂大于股，将受其殃。

绵竹之战前，所有人都把武乡侯视作救星。瞻同样坚信着这一点。父亲没来得及教给他将略奇谋，却早早把忠贞之节像楔子一样打进了他的心里。

瞻和数万将士永远留在了那里。他们用稚嫩的心脏去堵帝国的缺口，然而敌人手上的是枪。仗不是那么好打的，邓艾更是不好对付。马踏过了他的胸膛。肋骨断裂的声音在山道间漠然回响。悬崖上一丛杜鹃开得如火如荼。

后主捏着酒杯，焦虑地踱来踱去。他并不是真想饮酒，然而唯有酒才足以支撑他的疲惫，还有恐慌。他回顾自己的一生，从襁褓时就在战火中被夺来夺去，少时奔波流离，又被供奉在本不属于他的位置上。他想三军敬爱的不是他，而是他身后的汉字旌旗。

浑身血污的信使哭着冲了进来。后主手里的酒杯应声而落。

酒杯没有碎，他的心胆碎了。

2014年2月


End file.
